


somewhere only we know

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: They’ve never known peace, not truly. But for a few hours, at least, they can pretend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/21/20 prompt: They are the hunters, we are the foxes (and we run).
> 
> The M rating is for allusions to sex.

Neither of them have ever known peace, not truly, not before, and certainly not with the constant, unending struggle to survive while the galaxy fought a harsh and unforgiving war.

The galaxy has never stopped _asking_ and _taking_ from them.

One mission after another, one battle after another, training and fighting and leading —

Then, a government to rebuild, peace to maintain, training and fighting and leading —

But for a few hours, at least, they can pretend, nothing but their greedy hands and mouths and fingers, hungry eyes and panted breaths, secluded, hidden away from the world (but not each other).


End file.
